


when he sparkles

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'marvin watched. whizzer’s fingers that held onto the page relaxed, leaving it to float upward. his posture softened and his glasses inched down his nose.he was falling asleep. and, wow, was marvin falling in love.'⤷ whizzer falls asleep in the living room. marvin can barely contain his adoration.





	when he sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you really think about it. all of my fics are just what more can i say written into creative fiction. (or do i just like writing soft marvin????)  
\- based on the staging in what more can i say uk falsettos (i’m aware of the jewish controversy. i only thought this was cute and wanted to write it. i hope that’s okay.)

It was a little hard to remind himself that this was truly his life again. That Whizzer was apart of his everyday routine, and their relationship was honest and kind.

But there Whizzer was. Sitting on the armchair with his legs tucked underneath him and a book folded open on the armrest. Reading glasses balanced on his nose. His hair tousled. So many details to note.

Marvin sighed, leaning his cheek in his palm. He used to get frustrated when Whizzer sat in that chair. He was stupidly territorial over it. Mendel had helped him realize his toxic masculinity. The first time he and Whizzer dated, Marvin was adamant on enforcing a housewife role. He understood, now, that Whizzer deserved more than that. There was nothing healthy or truly validating about aggressively being masculine.

He took a minute to listen to Whizzer’s breathing. It was slow and even. Sounded like he was falling asleep.

Marvin focused his eyes. Whizzer’s eyelids fluttered. He shifted, pulling his legs into criss-cross. The book came along, settling into his lap. Whizzer turned the page and let out a breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” Marvin whispered, almost silently.

Whizzer looked up, a soft glitter to his eyes. “Thank you.”

Absolutely gorgeous. Marvin would get to see this face for the rest of his life. 

Whizzer brushed his fingers through his hair and rested his forehead in his hand. Slowly, like a cat affirming their love, his eyes shut.

Marvin watched. Whizzer’s fingers that held onto the page relaxed, leaving it to float upward. His posture softened and his glasses inched down his nose.

He was falling asleep. And, wow, was Marvin falling in love.

He admired him for a moment more, unable to tear his eyes away.

Whizzer was more than external beauty. He was aware of that now. Whizzer was kindness and gentleness and grace. He was understanding. Whizzer was everything Marvin wanted to be.

Eventually, it occurred to Marvin that the armchair wasn’t something comfortable to sleep on. He got up and walked over, careful to maintain the peace. 

He lifted Whizzer’s glasses off his face and set them on the side table along with the book. Now he had to figure out how to get him into bed.

it would be impossible to carry him. It would by funny, sure, but with Whizzer’s mile-long legs? Impossible.

Well, maybe it was worth a shot. Marvin could make some use of his bicep muscles, and he’d carried Whizzer to bed in a different position. It shouldn’t be too bad.

He hooked his arms under Whizzer’s torso and his knees, stumbling as he lifted him. Whizzer gasped softly, resting his arm on Marvin’s neck. Thankfully, his eyes stayed shut.

Slowly, he trailed towards their bedroom. Whizzer leaned his head onto Marvin’s chest, and Marvin’s heart went crazy.

He was truly in love. He felt this way every time he opened his eyes to Whizzer’s face, every time Whizzer squeezed his hand.

Marvin took a centering breath. He definitely shouldn’t make himself weak in the knees while holding a fully-grown adult.

After an eternity, they made it to the bed. Marvin crouched to let Whizzer down, then pulled the blanket over him. He laid on his back next to him.

Whizzer sighed and scooted closer, subconsciously placing his head on Marvin’s stomach.

It was the cheesiest thing, but Marvin’s eyes watered with how overwhelmed he was by love. He hoped that wasn’t pathetic.

He rested his hand on Whizzer’s back, exhaling.

So  _ this  _ was how you were meant to love.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short, sorry! school started and my motivation to write kinda dropped. the last chapter of ‘the thing about explorers is’ is still in progress, but it will be out so soon! please stick with me. <3
> 
> \- kiarra   
(ps: dragonbubbles14 i miss your comments)


End file.
